magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Naribus
These companions are rather small, but have no problems defending themselves. Once a naribus has curled up on itself, it is impossible to attack. This is due to their remarkable skin that acts as armor. It is incredibly tough, and no one knows of any animal that can penetrate it. Even dragon fire cannot scorch their armor – a fact learned when a young nerbus accidentally rolled through fire. When not in a ball, though, it can be seen that naribuses have very soft stomachs, and are a little plump. They also have poor eyesight, and it's not unusual for them to bump into things. Naribuses have other qualties that make up for this weakness, however. Their snouts are highly sensitive, and they can smell quite well. Their large ears are not just for show; these companions can hear any approaching animals long before danger is imminent. Most predators pass naribuses by, knowing them to not be worth the trouble. In extreme cases, males will use their horns as weapons. These red horns are more typically used for digging in the dirt. Given their unique exteriors, one would be correct in assuming naribuses are slow creatures. They move at their own pace, and cannot be coerced to go faster, even with treats. If one truly needs to, one should just pick up the naribus and gently place it in a pocket. This is not appreciated by the naribus, who will grumpily avoid their magi by remaining underground for a while. Naribuses live in burrows, which they dig themselves. Their large feet are perfectly suited for this task, and they can create a tunnel in an astonishingly short amount of time. These tunnels crisscross throughout the lands surrounding the castle, and no one knows how far they extend. Egg This tan egg feels rough to the touch. Hatchling These hatchlings are wary of everything, and easily frightened. A falling leaf may be enough to startle them, causing them to roll into a tight ball. Once in a ball, even the youngest hatchling is safe from all harm. Should an animal become too curious and paw or bite at them, the naribus hatchlings will quickly roll away. Thorny bushes are excellent places for them to hide, as their armor protects them and no other creatures are keen to follow. It's interesting to note that particularly happy and energetic naribus hatchlings will sometimes curl up just for fun, and roll down hills. Adult Young naribuses are small enough to fit in the palm of one's hand, and do not grow much larger. These companions reach adulthood at the end of one year, at which point they become less intent on playing. Instead, their attention turns to choosing mates, and creating the perfect dens. These dens are usually placed near water, preferably in sandy areas. Oddly enough, naribuses love water, and are good swimmers. When they first enter the water, they sink right to the bottom, which alarms most who see it. These companions can hold their breath for quite a long time, and if one waits, they will see the naribus rise back up to the surface. This interesting sight occurs because the naribus actually puffs itself up, and then begins to paddle frantically. They only do this in the hottest days of summer, and do so when no one is looking, as they find laughter offensive. Naribuses will not swim in the colder months, as their body temperatures are already quite low. They prefer warmer climates, and as such are generally found to the south. When living at the castle, there are specific areas where the ground is kept warm, and naribuses happily reside there. During the winter, they never surface outside, but sometimes mysteriously pop up in The Keep. It's uncommon to see more than two or three naribuses above ground, as they prefer traveling through their tunnels. Each naribus has its own personal den, and should it be invaded, will show an aggressive side few know they possess. Breeding Additional Information * No. 352 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (November 15 - December 14, 2012) * Released: November 15, 2012 * Artist: Glasswalker *Description: Damien * Dimorphism: **Male has a red horn on his head with red spikes on his back **Female has a red gem on her head without any spikes on her back Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Gender Dimorphism